Spotkanie
Opowiadanie pisane wspólnie przez Przemka0980 i Aracza. Strange zza drzew obserwowała stojących na baczność żołnierzy w szarych, zakrywających całe ciało pancerzach wspomaganych. Tuż za nimi stały osobliwe pojazdy Federacji- ciężko opancerzone czołgi, które zamiast gąsienic posiadały cztery cienkie, wydające się ledwo utrzymywać pojazd odnóża. Jej błękitne niczym ocean oczy skierowały się ku flagom które dzierżyły poszczególne zgrupowania wojsk- Cere, Belgrad, Ultanor, Terra Nova, Tygiel. Nazwy chwalebnych bitew w których żołnierzom tym przyszło wziąć udział. Gdy chwilę później na niebie pojawił się szwadron myśliwców, syrena westchnęła. Miasteczko zamienione na ten wyjątkowy dzień przez Federację w symbol potęgi, okazję do napięcia mięśni przez supermocarstwo, mało w czym przypominało CreepyTown. - To będzie bardzo ważne.- Essalie nadal słyszała w swojej głowie lekko chrypowaty głos Przywódcy Federacji, czuła jego palce trzymające ją za podbródek, zmuszając by przyglądała się jego krwisto czerwonym oczom.- Potrzebuję neutralnego gruntu na którym się z nimi spotkam. Tak więc na czas moich negocjacji z Cesarstwem opuścicie ładnie CreepyTown. Spokojnie, nie będziemy siedzieć tam długo. Wspomnienie sprzed zaledwie kilku dni zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Syrena jako przedstawicielka CreepyTown oczywiście sprzeciwiała się planowi nawet tymczasowego wysiedlenia ich z miasteczka. Straszyła zasłyszanymi wśród polityków Federacji frazesami politycznymi, tym że jeśli chociaż spróbują czeka ich wojna. Przywódca słuchał ją uważnie, to w każdym razie mówiła jego perfekcyjnie wyćwiczona mowa ciała. Wpatrujące się w nią oczy mówiły jednak coś innego. Essalie trudno było nawet określić to jak Przemek się na nią patrzył: przypominało to spojrzenie jakim człowiek raczy najzwyklejszego robaka, którego w każdej chwili mógłby rozdeptać, woląc się nim jednak bawić, bo zabawnie jest patrzeć jak wije się, walcząc o życie. - Dupek.- szpenęła pod nosem Strange. Tak, II Przywódca Federacji był człowiekiem którego spokojnie można było określić mianem dupka. Był przy tym człowiekiem, który jednym skinieniem palca mógł pozbawić życia zarówno ją, jak i wszystkich na których jej zależało. Widać było że chłopak o tym wie i czerpie z tego faktu niepojętą dla Essalie, sadystyczną przyjemność. Dlatego, mimo iż Strange zawsze próbowała coś ugrać i się mu sprzeciwić, musiała być mu posłuszna. Mimo że nigdy mu tego nie powie. Przemarszczona, wiecznie poważna twarz 43 letniego bruneta przyglądała się dokładnie otoczeniu. Idąc jedną z niewielu uliczek w tym zapomnianym przez Boga miasteczku w swym wojskowym mundurze przyglądał się dokładnie nie tyle domkom wokół nich, a żołnierzom Federacji. Po postawie, znakach na pancerzu a nawet sposobie oddychania Feldmarszałek mógł śmiało stwierdzić że każdy z otaczających go żołnierzy jest weteranem niejednej krwawej bitwy. Niemiec podrapał się po swoim gładko ogolnym zaroście, odwracając wzrok i przypatrując się swoim towaryszom. Jego ochroniarz, wysoki blondyn o niebieskich oczach imieniem Ralf podobnie jak Feldmarszłek przyglądał sie dokłanie każdemu z zakutych w pancerze żołnierzy. Młodszy od nich obydwu Leonard Bergmann, człowiek wyróżniający się krótką, kozią bródką, wąsami oraz garniturem, przyglądał się stojącym za żołnierzami maszynom. Dla wielu mieszkańców Rzeszy bądź Cesarstwa przypominały one zapewnie platformy bojowe, jednak byłby to zdecydowanie zbyt pochopny osąd. Odnóza na których stały czołgi Federacji były zdecydowanie cieńsze od reszty pojazdu i zbudowane ze zdecydowanie innego materiału. Gdy Leonard na nie patrzył przychodziły mu do głowy obrazy przedstawiające drapieżnika, szykującego się na nieświadomą zagrożenia ofiarę. Wywiad Cesarstwa ochrzcił te maszyny mianem "Wüstenrennmaus" (z niemieckiego "mysoskoczek") ponieważ według ich danych ich odnoża potrafiły wybić czołgi na odległość nawet kilkuset metrów. Feldmarszałek Erwin uśmiechnął się pod nosem patrząc na to wszystko. Wiedział co Federacja robiła: napinała przed rozpoczęciem obrad swoje muskuły, pokazując swoją potęgę. Tania psychologiczna sztuczka. Erwin skrzywił się lekko patrząc na zgrupowanie myśliwców, które z niebywałą prędkością suneły po niebie. Może i tania, ale skuteczna. Po kilku minutach jazdy limuzyną delegacja z Cesarstwa dotarła nareszcie do miejsca w którym odbyć miały się obrady. Wysoki na co najmniej 12 pięter, otoczony adamentowym, 20 metrowym murem. Zbudowany najprawdopodobniej z jakiegoś nieznanego w Rzeszy materiału, lub po prostu nim pokryty. Tuż przed szklanymi drzwiami tego budynku stały obok siebie dwie osoby. Ubrany w mundur wręcz bliźniaczo podobny do cesarskiego białowłosy chłopak o czerwonych oczach i II Przywódca Federacji, Przemek0980. Tuż obok niego stał wyższy o głowę blondyn o zielonych oczach ubrany w czarno-niebieską marynarkę oraz kapelusz. Był to Ren Horokeu, tajemniczy doradca Przywódcy. - Witamy w Kraju.- powiedział Przemysł podając swoją dłoń na powitanie. Erwin odsunął się lekko. Delegatom Cesarstwa przekazo przed przyjazdem wiele informacji, jedną z nich była specjalna umiejętność Przywódcy, który poprzez kontakt fizyczny mógł odczytać myśli swoich ofiar. Jako że Wunderwaffe na prośbę Rzeszy została rozstawiona w sali obrad, na zewnątrz umiejętności Przemka nadal działały. - Gdzież moje maniery?- spytał Przywódca po czym nałożył grube rękawiczki.- Zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Jako Przywódca Federacji pragnę serdecznie przywitać delegatów Cesarstwa. - Z tego co wiem...-powiedział Erwin po czym niepewnie ścisnął dłoń Przywódcy.- To spotkanie miało się odbyć na neutralnym dla obydwu z naszych państw gruncie. - I tak oczywiście jest.- zapewnił czerwonooki.- CreepyTown jest jednym z dwóch niepodległych od Federacji miast w tym regionie. Zdołałem jednak wynegocjować z przedstawicielką miasteczka- mówiąc te słowa Przemek oblizał usta, co nie uszło uwadze delegatów.- "wypożyczenie" jego infrastruktury. - Mimo to spotkanie odbędzie się w budynku postawionym i kontrolowanym przez Federację?- mówił dalej Erwin, patrząc jak jego towarzysze ściskają dłoń z doradcą II Przywódcy. - Wierze że nie chciałby Pan negocjować w burdelu.- powiedział Przemek, uśmiechając się lekko, po czym wykonując kilka kroków w tył i wskazując zapraszająco dłoń w kierunku wejścia do budynku.- Proszę przodem. W czasie gdy Erwin, Ralf oraz Leonard wchodzili do budynku, Ren nachylił się nad uchem swojego Pana. Przywódcy Federacji momentalnie jakby zaiskrzyły się oczy. Przedstawiciele Cesarstwa zabezpieczyli się przed jego umiejętnościami, nie podejrzewając jednak jego doradcy o ich posiadanie. Przedstawiciele Federacji ruszyli za swoimi gośćmi do wnętrza budynku. Nadszedł czas na najwazniejsze spotkanie przywódców od czasu upadku Boskiego Imperium. Cesarscy szybko zdołali się rozpoznać w dobrze przedstawionym wizualnie planie budynku i ruszyli do sali. Prosty korytarz po którym było dane im się przemieścić przypominał styl barokowy. Szeroki, z prostej budowy ścianami na których wisiały różne obrazy. Wzory na suficie sprawiały wrażenie jakby był wyższy i zaokrąglony. Nic niezwykłego, ale jednak w takim miejscu jak Creepy Town potrafiło zrobić pewne wrażenie. Jednak jedyną osobą z delekacji którą to zainteresowało, był Leonard rozglądający się ciekawsko. Po chwili delegaci obydwu stron rozmów skręcili do dużych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. Dwoje gwardzistów Federacji je otworzyło i wpuściło nadchodzące osoby do środka. Sala nie była zbyt duża. Zmuszała obydwie strony do zachowania bliższej odegłości, a zarazem chroniła przed podsłuchem i niechcianymi oczami. Na jej wyposarzenie składały się dwa stojące po bokach pomieszczeniach stoły w kształcie półkoli, będące oddalone od siebie o 5 metrów. Gdyby je obrócić i stworzyć, stworzyłyby okrąg. Między nimi znajdowało się niskie, kwadratowe urządzenie z krótką anteną umieszczoną tak, by nie zasłaniać rozmówców. Był to cud, generujący pole obejmujące tylko przestrzeń sali. Przedstawiciele Cesarstwa zajęli miejsca przy stole na prawo, a Federacji, na lewo. Usiedli wręcz równocześnie i rozmowy można było prawie rozpoczynać. Tylko Leonard musiał jeszcze wyjąć z teczki plik dokumentów i wolnych kartek, i długopis. Przygotował się do notowania. Ralf sprawdził czy nigdzie nie ma żadnych podejrzanych urządzeń, po czym dał sygnał wzrokowy swojemu przełożonemu, który to położył swoją czapkę na stole. Po krótkiej chwili wstał i zaczął mówić. - Dziwię się, że mimo takiego znaczenia na arenie międzynarodowej państw które reprezentujemy, nie doszło między nami wcześniej do żadnych rozmów ani umów. Zachowujemy w niektórych tematach podobną postawę i cieszę się, że w końcu doszło do spotkania. - Oparł się obiema rękoma o stół. - Pierwszy temat jaki chcielibyśmy poruszyć, to wzajemna pomoc i współpraca. Podpisanie oficjalnego sojuszu, na którego podstawie leżałaby wzajemna gwarancja niepodległości i wspólne postawy polityczne wobec organizacji międzynarodowych. - Erwin ciągle wyglądał na niewzruszonego. Czuł się jak wśród swoich, był bardzo pewny siebie i wyglądało na to, że miał do tego podstawy. - Według posiadanych przez nas informacji, mimo że współpracujecie z zakonem to nie jest to pomoc obustronna. Nie słyszeliśmy nigdy by to oni wsparli was, niektórzy członkowie tej organizacji nawet pałają do was wrogością. Nie nalegamy, ale wspólnie moglibyśmy podważyć autorytet zakonu i wpłynąć na jego funkcjonowanie, a jak, to mam nadzieję wyniknie z dalszej części rozmowy. - W tej chwili przerwał i się wyprostował. Dał okazję do odpowiedzi drugiej stronie, zbyt wielki natłok zdań mógłby wprowadzić zbędny i nadmierny chaos. Ralf niewzruszony patrzył przed siebie. Albo wszystko rozumiał za dobrze, albo niczego nie rozumiał i robił pozory. Nie okazywał po sobie tego że wolałby mieć inne zajęcie, albo czas wolny. Leonard za to był bardzo skupiony na tym co pisze. Jak maszyna, nawet nie analizował tego co słyszał, wszystko od razu przelewał na papier. Dopiero gdy postawił ostatnią kropkę zaczął wszystko analizować. Jego pismo było nieczytelne, ale on potrafił je rozczytać świetnie. Uważał to za sposób lepszy niż szyfrowanie komputerowa, a władza Drugiej Rzeszy mu w tym ufała. Przemek przez chwilę mierzył wzrokiem swoich rozmówców, jakby analizując wszystko co powiedzieli. Jego krwistoczerwone oczy zwróciły się najpierw w kierunku prawdopodobnie zdezorientowanego ochroniarza, później piszącego jak opętany Leonarda by skończyć na swoim rozmówcy. Chłodne, pełne rezerwy a zarazem pewne siebie spojrzenia spotkały się a zarówno Przywódca jak i Erwin próbowali się nawzajem rozszyfrować. Napięcie wyczuwalne w powietrzu wyparowało jakby za pociągnięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki gdy Przemek oraz jego doradca, Ren wybuchli śmiechem. Zaskoczone spojrzenia Ralfa oraz Leonarda skupiły się na nich. Erwin natomiast próbował ukryć że tak niedyplomatyczne zachowanie lekko go uraziło. - Najmocniej przepraszam.- powiedział Ren, który wraz z Przywódcą zaczął się powoli uspokajać.- To było...niespodziewane. - Mógłbym prosić o wyjaśnienie?- spytał Erwin, skrzętnie skrywając swoje emocje i dając Leonardowi sygnał by dalej notował. - Oczywiście.- powiedział Przemek, po czym wstał z miejsca i zaczął przechadzać się po sali. Półmrok panujący przy ścianach sali gdzie nie docierało światło skupione na stołach sprawiały, że twarzy Przywódcy była ledwo widoczna.- Zakon nigdy nas nie wsparł bo nigdy o pomoc nie zabiegaliśmy. Przywódca organizacji, Arcturus Lwowski wielokrotnie chciał wspomóc nas w naszych działaniach, my grzecznie ale stanowczo odmawialiśmy. - Dlaczego, jeśli mogę spytać? Nawet mimo słabego oświetlenia wszyscy mogli dostrzec grymas sadystycznego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na twarzy gospodarza. - Bo u nas nie miałby nic do roboty, jeszcze by mu się przyfarciło i zatrzymałby jakiś mały, nieskoordynowany atak a potem chełpił że Federacja cokolwiek mu zawdzięcza. Nie, postarałem się o to, by w czasie wojny Zakon skupił się na tych miejscach, gdzie trwały najkrwawsze walki a przy tym praktycznie nie było tam ludzi. Niech Zakon wykrwawia się, walcząc o wolność istot które są nam bardziej obojętne niż robaki. - Czyli możemy uznać że nasza propozycja została przyjęta?- spytał Erwin, pozwalając sobie na mały uśmiech, który nijak nie negował powagi jego poważnej, budzącej respekt postawy. - Absolutnie nie.- powiedział Przywódca, nadal z takim samym wyrazem twarzy, zbliżając się powoli do Erwina.- Chcę pan żebyśmy wspólnie wpłyneli na Zakon, wpłynąc jakoś na jego postępowanie.- Przemek stanął przed Erwinem a w jego oczach Feldmarszałek dostrzegł złowrogą ambicję. Ralf chciał złapać Przemka za ramię i odsunąć go od Feldmarszałka, Erwin jednak powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni.- Moim celem nie jest wpłynęcie na Zakon. Moim celem jest jego całkowita anihilacja, zniszczenie całej tej organizacji, jego struktur oraz co ważniejszych członków. Nieskromnie przyznam że uczyniłem w tym kierunku stosowne kroki. - Interesujące... - Dziękuję.- powiedział Przywódca, po czym powoli odsunął się od Erwina. Jego twarz ponownie przyjęła spokojny wyraz.- Zakon to tykająca bomba zegarowa, organizacja której członkami są tysiące różnych państw lub państwopodobnych tworów. Tak wielka organizacja nie ma prawa istnieć, tym bardziej gdy jej członkowie w większości przypadków nie są ze sobą w żaden sposób powiązani. W końcu nadmiar demokracji jaki w niej panuje doprowadzi do jego rozpadu i towarzyszącego temu rozlewowi krwi. - Taka organizacja ma teoretycznie szanse sie utrzymać, jeśli prowadzona jest przez charyzmatycznego przywódcę.- powiedział Erwin, postawą niewyrażającą żadnych emocji. Podpuszczał swojego rozmówcę, wiedział doskonale co Federacja myśli o przywódcy Zakonu. - Nie mówi pan na pewno o Arcturusie. Lwowski to zwykła płotka, owad któremu szczęście sprzyja na tyle, że osiągnął więcej niż jest w stanie ogarnąc rozumem. Człowiek niemający żadnego pojęcia o polityce, sztuce wojennej ani rządzeniu, patrzący na świat albo przez pryzmat dobra, albo zła. Twierdzący że prawda, braterstwo i wolność są cnotami najważniejszymi na świecie, nierozumiejąc że nie da sie ich utrzymać bez kłamstw, zdrad oraz ucisku. Człowiek nie mający pojęcia że dobrzy ludzie muszą niejednokrotnie robić złe rzeczy żeby przetrwać, dbający tylko o jedną osobę. - Swoją żonę?- strzelił Erwin. Przemek lekko się zaśmiał. - Siebie samego. Paradoksalnie założyciel Zakonu jest powodem dla którego nie jest on w stanie dłużej funkcjonować. Dbający o to by ludzie uważali go za bohatera, niczym wściekły pies rzucający się na zdobycz której zabicie przyniesie mu rozgłos. I to niezależnie od wersji. Dlatego właśnie Zakon musi upaść, a im szybciej się to stanie tym więcej profitów będziemy w stanie z tego wyciągnąć. Dlatego właśnie moim celem jest zniszczenie panującego obecnie porządku i zastąpienie go moim własnym. Przywódca zrobił krótką przerwę, dzięki czemu jego rozmówcy mogli przetrwaić to co usłyszeli. Przemek uśmiechnął się widząc na twarzy Feldmarszałka intensywne rozmyślanie nad wagą tego co właśnie usłyszał. - Jaka będzie wasza odpowiedź?- spytał Ren. Erwin ciągle zajmował swoje miejsce. Nie przechadzał się po sali, na czas w którym mówił, ponownie wstał i po wcześniejszej chwili namysłu, od razu zaczął mówić. - Faktem który niszczy samą idee zakonu jest jeszcze to, że jest to organizacja militarna. Ale przyjmując, że przyda się wam w waszych planach nasz udział, to czy nie lepiej doprowadzić do osłabienia zakonu a później jego fundamenty wykorzystać? Tak, by nawet Lwowski nie zrozumiał że stracił przywództwo. Wystarczy tylko doprowadzić do zapłonu ten tykającej bomby, a każda rozgarnięta osoba może wkroczyć z inicjatywą i zaprowadzić nowy porządek. Jednak to z pewnością jest temat na dalsze rozmowy, obawiam się że zbytnio się przed sobą... - Feldmarszałek zatrzymał się na chwilę szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Otwieramy. Nie mamy sprzecznych interesów, nie zamierzamy wykorzystywać usłyszanych tu faktów przeciwko wam, jednak z dogłębnością możemy poczekać. Póki jesteśmy wspólni zdania, że z zakonem trzeba coś zmienić, możemy uznać że ten temat za zakończony. Nie czekając na odpowiedź rozmówców, chociaż wolałby rozmawiać tylko z Przemkiem, Erwin rozpoczął kolejny temat. - Idąc dalej tropem Lwowskiego, chciałbym teraz poruszyć temat Mikrofederacji. Z nią sytuacja wygląda podobnie jak z zakonem, tyle że ma jeszcze problemy zewnętrzne. Nie dość że są niestabilni miedzy sobą, nie mają połączonych granic to jeszcze mało kto uznaje fakt istnienia tego tworu. Chciałbym, by Federacja razem z nami oznajmiła publicznie, że w jej terminologii znajduje się coś takiego jak Federacja Mikronacji jako niezależny związek państw. Fundament, na którym leżała walka o niezależność zapadnie. Mikronacje walczą cały czas o wolność i niezależność, a jak ją zyskają, to czy będą miały potrzebę dalszej współpracy? Dzięki temu moglibyśmy uzyskać w nich pewne wpływy. Prawdopodobnie nie macie w tym wielkiego interesu, jednak wydaje mi się że na pewno coś się tutaj znajdzie. - Ręce Erwina powędrowaly za jego plecy i tam się splotły. Zaprzestał on na chwilę mówienia, ale nie dał sobie przerwać wywodu. Zaraz to kontynuował po szybkim przemyśleniu kwestii i nabraniu oddechu. - Nie będziemy kłamać, że zależy nam też na tym by mieć bezpieczne "plecy". Granica z Rzeszą Ludzką jest sporna, a Mikronacje według naszego wywiadu cały czas się zbroją. Opowiadając się za tym by istnieli na arenie politycznej możemy to zatrzymać i przynajmniej sprawić że ktoś będzie w tym widział bezsens. - Feldmarszałek mówił głównie to, co uważał że mogło być dla przywódcy Federacji interesujące. Mimo że nie koniecznie miało być w to w pełni poukładane, chodziło o to by nie zostawić niepewnych kwestii. W oczach Przemka ponownie dało się zauważyć to co Erwin nazywał w myślach "płomieniem złowrogiej ambicji". - Świetny pomysł.- powiedział II Przywódca- Poszedłbym nawet o krok dalej. Poza uznaniem Mikrofederacji jako wspólnotę, nie zaś państwo, proponuje wszczęcie rozmów z przedstawicielami ruchów separatystycznych. Zawsze się jakieś znajdą, nawet jeśli będzie to zwykła zbieranina szumowin, da się ją łatwo wykorzystać. - A te rozmowy, co mają na celu?- spytał Erwin, chociaż doskonale znał odpowiedź. - Uznamy niepodległość każdego członka Mikrofederacji z osobna. W Federacji, Cesarstwie, Światowej Socjalistycznej Republice Ludowej oraz państwach tej Ziemi które wyrażą chęć współpracy, powstaną ambasady każdego z terytoriów. Tym sposobem przyśpieszymy to co nieuniknione- rozpad Federacji Mikronacji. - A przy okazji zyskamy wpływy w tym co po niej pozostanie.- dokończył myśl Erwin, oczami wyobraźni widząc symboliczne macki wpływów Rzeszy, oplatające coraz to większe terytoria. Przemek przyglądał się swojemu rozmówcy z nutką podejrzliwości, zaskakując tym Erwina. Feldmarszałek zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie powiedział bądź nie zrobił nic niestosownego, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu II Przywódca. - Jaki jest główny powód waszej wizyty?- spytał Przemek.- Nasze narody mają wiele wspólnego, wiele z decyzji które tutaj zapadły będzie przełomowych, jednakże wyczuwam że nie są głównym powodem waszego przybycia. Coś się szykuje, prawda, Feldmarszałku Erwinie? Coś do czego będziecie potrzebowali sojuszników. Coś, do czego będziecie potrzebowali nas. Erwin nie krył swojego zaskoczenia. Zamiast jednak dopytywać się jakim cudem jego rozmówca się tego domyślił, odpowiedział spokojnie i z powagą. - Zawsze są jakieś priorytety. Oboje dostrzegamy że decyzje przez nas podjęte są ważne, ale to co się szykuje konsekwencje będzie mieć wręcz natychmiastowe, nie będziemy musieli na nie długo czekać. Jednak nie mogę działać bez zastanowienia, bezsensownie. Tą rozmową zmieniamy świat, świat, na którym nie ma miejsca dla dwóch rzeszy. Dlatego chcę twojego poparcia - Feldmarszałek wiedział że Federacja jest tym, co zarządzi jej przywódca, dlatego zwracał się do Przemka tak bezpośrednio. - w kontynuacji wojny z Rzeszą Ludzką. Aktualnie trwa zawieszenie broni, wynegocjowaliśmy je ponieważ z naszym coraz dalszym progresem stajemy się czymś, co niepokoi niektóre części świata. Wasze wsparcie zapewni nam to, że nikt nie postanowi stworzyć żadnej koalicji chącej powstrzymać Cesarstwo bojąc się wielkich konsekwencji. Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Padło kilka wzajemnych spojrzeń, jednak Erwin nie czekał na żadną odpowiedź. By zabezpieczyć się przed tym że sytuacja przerodzi się w kpinę, kontynuował. - A nam nie chodzi o załamanie struktury całego... Świata. Wprowadzanie wpływów siłą nie jest tym, na czym nam zależy w obec wielu regionów, a wojny czy sankcje możliwe że by nas do tego zmusiły. Poza tym, chcemy stworzyć blokadę na Rzeszę Ludzką, by żadne środki z zewnątrz już ich nie zaopatrzono. By mieć tutaj tyle sił lotniczych i floty by zamrozić przynajmniej większą część pozostałej granicy Rzeszy Ludzkiej poza linią frontu, stracilibyśmy zbyt wiele czasu. Z waszą pomocą możemy zmniejszyć ilość punktów przerzutów zaopatrzenia do minimum, przez represje polityczne. W Cesarstwie istniał już cały plan tego, o czym Erwin mówił. Kilka scenariuszy, planowanych przez wielu specjalistów i dowódców. Feldmarszałek już je znał, dlatego łatwo przychodziłomu mówić. - Poza tym, chcielibyśmy kupić od was trochę sprzętu przeznaczonego na cel tego konfliktu. Głównie broń lotniczą, o ile macie dostępne środki, jednak o ilościach dokładniej będziemy musieli pomówić w innej rozmowie. - Teraz nie było pod ręką odpowiednich danych, ani osób które dokładnie je znają, ani pewności czy układ zostanie przyjęty. -Po wojnie oddamy je z nawiązką, jestem pewien że niektóre plany i technologie którymi Rzesza Ludzka nie chciała się dzielić mogłaby Federację zainteresować. Może nie jest tak droga jak życie żołnierzy, ale jeszcze się dowiemy, czy to odpowiednia wymiana za kilka jednostek powietrznych czy morskich. II Przywódca Federacji wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia ze swoją prawą ręką. Słyszał o niesamowicie nieszczycielskiej, mimo że mało zaawansowanej, technologii z której korzystała Rzesza Ludzka. Położyć na niej ręce, zyskując przy tym możliwość ujrzenia potencjału militarnego państwa z którym chciał zawiązać sojusz, to tylko niektóre z możlwiości jakie dawała wspólna walka przeciwko Rzeszy Ludzkiej. Był tylko jeden dosyć istotny mankament... - Ta Rzesza to bądź co bądź państwo w 100% ludzkie.- powiedział Przemek, rozkładając dłonie w geście bezsilności. Erwin nie krył zdziwienia. - Ja...rozumiem waszą ideologię, jednak nie sądziłem że jest aż tak restrykcyjna.- powiedział Feldmarszałek.- Czy to oznacza że Federacja w ogóle nie walczy z państwami których populację stanowią ludzie? - Proszę nie być śmiesznym.- błyskawicznie odpowiedział Przemek.- Jakkolwiek wzniosłe by nie były nasze ideologie, jakkolwiek nierozerwalnie związane byłyby z naszymi wspaniałymi obywatelami to życie jakie jest każdy widzi. My, ludzkość, jesteśmy rasą która uwielbia rzucać się sobie nawzajem do gardeł, nasi obywatele to rozumieją. Gdyby jednak w Rzeszy przynajmniej 10% populacji stanowili nie-ludzie, moglibyśmy was wspomóc pod pretekstem uwolnienia świata od tej plagi. - Czyli rozumiem że oferta została odrzucona?- spytał z gniewnym grymasem na twarzy Erwin. - Ależ oczywiście że nie.- zaskoczył go II Przywódca.- Damy wam dostęp do naszych pojazdów, oczywiście tych których matryca technologiczna jest zbliżona do waszej, żeby oszczędzić wam potrzeby ponownego szkolenia swoich pilotów. Sam również rozkarzę przeprowadzić prowokację, która niejednoznacznie, ale z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa wskarze Rzeszę Ludzką jako winowajce. To jednak za mało żeby społeczeństwo zaakceptowało wysłanie żołnierzy na walkę która praktycznie w ogóle nas nie dotyczy.- Przemek uśmiechnął sie, widząć zaskoczenie Feldmarszałka.- Podejrzewam że miał mnie pan za typowego dyktatora, który w ogóle nie liczy się z opinią swojego ludu? Niestety, ja służę narodowi. Więc, gdyby jeszcze wczoraj dałby mi pan taką propozycję, musiałbym poprzestać jedynie na wysłaniu pańskiemu krajowi sprzętu. - A dzisiaj? II Przywódca przeciągnął się, po czym ponownie usiadł na swoim miejscu. - Przed spotkaniem odwiedził mnie mój przyjaciel i honorowy obywatel Federacji, Mikhaln Shadown. Arcymag, pomyślał Erwin. W Cesarstwie słyszano o nim jedynie pogłoski, jednak z danych swojego wywiadu Feldmarszałek dowiedział się, że Mikhaln jest człowiekiem, którego potęga równa jest przynajmniej potędze średnio-zaawansowanego, militarystycznego państwa. - Obdarował mnie kilkoma swoimi artefaktami, które potrzebują chrztu bojowego.- kontynuował Przemek, uśmiechając się do swojego rozmówcy.- Myślę że Rzesza Ludzka będzie doskonałym królikiem doświadczalnym. To wszystko, czy chce pan jeszcze coś dodać? Erwin wstał, ale już odszedł zza stołu. Zaczął go omijać, pozostało tylko powstrzymać gestem dłoni resztę wysłanników Cesarstwa przed wstaniem i po tym odpowiedział. - Że z pewnością będziemy mieli jeszcze wiele do omówienia. Mam nadzieję, że pójdzie tak dobrze jak dzisiaj. Jak już wspominałeś - Erwin widać darował sobie mówienie na "Pan". Spotkanie było oficjalne, ale to już była obyczajowość Cesarstwa. Polityka była uznawana za kontakt bardzo bezpośredni, stąd takie podejście. - podjęte zostały tutaj decyzje przełomowe. Wydaje mi się, że pojawi się takich jeszcze trochę w najbliższym czasie. Wiele się zmieni, nie każdemu się to spodoba, nam pozostaje dopilnować by dla Federacji i Cesarstwa zmiany były dobre. W ten krótki sposób Feldmarszałek złożył swoje podsumowanie sytuacji. Zbliżył się do Przemka, który też odszedł do stołu i pożegnali się uściskiem dłoni. W tym czasie Ren i Ralf wstali, a Leonard spakował wszystkie swoje notatki. Spakował je i dopiero się podniósł. Wysłannicy obydwu stron wyszli przez drzwi równocześnie. Cesarscy ruszyli po ich przekroczeniu do wyjścia z budynku, jednak Federaci poszli w drugą stronę. Przemek musiał teraz zająć się formalnościami związanymi z Creepy Town. Ktoś musiał dopilnować, by wojsko opóściło to miejsce a mieszkańcy mogli wrócić. Nie było lepszego miejsca do wypełnienia tych zamierzeń niż oszklony budynek obrad, który pozwalał w swoim wnętrzu przygotować pewnego rodzaju kwaterę dowodzenia. Przedstawiciele Drugiej Rzeszy za to nie potrzebowali dużo czasu by się "wynieść". Limuzyna którą mieli odjechać czekała zaraz przed drzwiami. Weszli do niej i Feldmarszałek dał sygnał szoferowi. Odjechali przez ulice obstawione przez żołnierzy federacji do lotniska, na którym cały czas czekał samolot którym mieli odlecieć i tak oto opóścić Creepy Town. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mieszany Świat Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures